blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Corruption and Crimson archetypes for terraria
CORRUPTION Barbarian: Mutated Beast: A Foul barbarian who has been mutated by the corruption. Fights enemies with strikes that gradually wear them down. Sorta done with Path of the Abomination. Bard: Herald: A bard who plays music to attract the corruption's foul creatures. Summons mutated monstrosities to aid it in battle. Done. Cleric: Corruption Domain: A Cleric who spreads corruption wherever they go. Druid: Circle of Corruption: A Druid who specializes in the twisted nature of the corruption, summoning ebonstone and evil thorns. Rogue: Corruption Rogue: An agile rogue who has spent years leaping across the Corruption's chasms. drains enemies with every attack, and can cover tons of ground in a single leap. Paladin: Oath of the Corruptor: A paladin who can kill enemies simply by being near them, as a living generator of the corruption. Sorcerer: Corrupted: A sorcerer who has notable signs of the corruption on them. Blights the land and blasts foes with cursed flames. Fighter: Corruption Soldier: A soldier of the corruption. Fast on feet, and even faster with a blade. Ranger: Impurifier Conclave: A protector of the Corruption, unhindered by the hazardous terrain. Adept at coordinating traps. Wizard: School of the Eaters: A Starved Wizard, who eats magic to sustain themselves. Monk: Ripper: Corrupted Monks who have replaced their hands with vice-like claws. Rip apart their opponents with devastating might. Done. Warlock: Patron: Eater of worlds: Warlocks who sap the strength of their foes, and split into multiple versions of themselves. CRIMSON Barbarian: Path of the Bloodfeeder: A barbarian who feeds off of the damage he deals in battle. Bard: College of Sadism: Bards whose music is downright painful to listen to, both mentally and physically. Frightens enemies with eerie music. Cleric: Crimson Domain: Summons the might of flesh, blood, and bones to entrap, horrify, and drown. Druid: Circle of Crimson: Manipulate blood, controlling enemy movements and even raining it down upon areas. Rogue: Sanguine Rogue: Deceptively durable targets who specialize in hit-and-run tactics, regenerating while safe. Paladin: Oath of the Grim Forge: Macabre paladins who wear the bones of the fallen as armor, and uses them for their magic. Can also forge powerful items out of bones. Sorcerer: Crimsoned: Sorcerers with the crimson's ichor in their blood. Can use Ichor to bolster allies, and shred enemy defenses. Fighter: Crimson Soldier: Durable fighters who can regenerate quickly. Ranger: Hivemind Conclave: Rangers linked with the Tainted abominations of the Crimson. Can climb upon walls and summon creatures to aid their ambushes and assaults. Wizard: School of Flesh: Tampers with the flesh of the living and dead, potentially improving or ruining them. Experiments often to see what can be done. Monk: Path of the Bonebreaker: Sadistic Monks who disable their targets by breaking their bodies. Warlock: Patron: Brain of Cthulhu: Omnipresent Warlocks who can teleport about the field, and confound the target with psychic magic. HALLOW Fighter: Master of Arms: An experienced fighter proficient in multiple weapons. Can use multiple weapons seamlessly in battle, almost always using the correct weapon at the correct moment. Rogue: Chaos Thief: A rogue who takes after the Chaos Elementals, rapidly blinking across the field, almost never hits from the same angle twice. Ranger: Starcaller: Divine Bushmen who call down the fury of the heavens with every strike. Done. Bard: College of Pacifism: A bard who specializes in comforting, peaceful songs. Heals and supports allies above all else. Sorcerer: Feyblooded: Tricky sorcerers who use the power of the fey to confuse and slow down opponents.Done. Warlock: Patron: The Trio: Warlocks who use technology along with magic. Can augment themselves and their allies with mechanization. Paladin: Oath of the Focused Light: Paladins who condense light into beams of energy to assault their foes. Barbarian: Path of the Peacekeeper: Calmer, more civilized barbarians who seek to end fights quickly with single, powerful blows. Wizard: School of the Prism: Wizards who use the whole spectrum of light to dazzle and assail their foes. Sorcerer: Crystallized: Sorcerers who draw upon the magic of crystals from the hallow to ensnare, puncture, and refract. Cleric: Lore Domain: Borrows powers from the creatures of yore to crush opponents. Druid: Circle of Purification: A powerful druid who purifies disease and filth from the land. Monk: Way of Madness: Monks who move unpredictably and chaotically, confounding opponents with rapid and distracting movements. Category:Miscellaneous